The invention relates to an annular diaphragm compression driver for electro-acoustic conversion having an annular diaphragm, which bears at least one moving coil, having a compression driver housing, which a closed housing base, opposite the housing base a sound wave routing element having a sound discharge channel which is open at the end, and having at least one annular magnet system unit having an annular air gap and having a diaphragm holding space, adjoining the air gap, for an associated annular diaphragm.
Such annular diaphragm compression drivers are also called pressure chamber drivers and are provided for implementing a horn loudspeaker.